


【勋兴】《质子》8

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 6





	【勋兴】《质子》8

文/夏序清和草未歇

8

烛火跳了两下，皇后回头的时候，看到是下人关上了窗。  
待再要叫小蔷过来添茶，吴世勋已经起身了。  
皇后望着吴世勋，没有说话。  
吴世勋一只手撑在桌子上，“朕走了。”  
皇后大概是连眼睛都没有眨，咬着的唇逐渐松弛下来，轻轻嗯了一声。

留不住的人，  
开了口不过在扇自己嘴巴罢了。

吴世勋想拍了拍皇后的手，末了，  
却只是拍了拍她的肩。

直到吴世勋走出去好一会儿，小蔷端茶进来的时候，看着皇后还坐在原地发愣，她推了推皇后，“娘娘，我服侍您睡吧。”  
坐在床上的时候，皇后无意间看到了自己屋角架子上的那一对金瓶。

“姑母，这瓶子好漂亮啊。”  
“蓁蓁大婚的时候，送给蓁蓁好不好？”

躺在床上的时候，她只是觉得床冰凉。  
也不知道是从什么时候起，不止这床，这宫殿，好似都没有了温度。  
眼睛从床顶的帷帐上挪开，她缓缓闭上双眼，一行清泪从死死闭着的眼中，滑了出来。

吴世勋出来的时候，赵筠还在原地。  
他是内务府多年的人儿了，像是料定了吴世勋不会在这儿过夜。  
“陛下，咱们回去？”赵筠服侍着吴世勋坐上轿撵。  
吴世勋哼了一声，隔了好一会儿，“回御书房吧。”

宫里的夜一片死寂，原本也是没什么人乱晃。  
宫道的路铺的平整，黑乎乎的，不过还是有些许树影映出来。现下渐凉了，起了一阵风，吴世勋觉得有些凉，缩了缩脖子。  
直到一路回到御书房，坐定之后，看着赵筠端上来的茶放到自己跟前儿，沸水的白烟儿一搭一搭的升腾起来时，他才回了神。

手里是凉的，他低头看时，发现自己手中不知不觉的握紧了一只铜金鱼。  
那原本是用来镇纸的。  
用得年头久了些，边边角角有了些钝感，若是在灯下看，金属的颜色早不同一开始时的纯粹，多了些斑斑沧桑。  
这些天甚少有这样的时候，最近的时日，甚至让他有种解脱的感觉。  
原以为自己做定了孤家寡人。

吴世勋握着镇纸的手没有松开，睡意却渐渐袭来。  
他的另一只手紧紧握着椅子的扶手，头缓缓的靠了下去。  
殿中的香还燃着，有时吴世勋也觉得自己奇怪，书房里用的香，好像从来没有换过。  
他做太子时就是这样，登基到现在依旧如此。  
闻着这空气里的味道，吴世勋睡过去时最后一个念头是：  
我可不算一个长情的人吧。

不知道睡了多久，整个人都罩在一片黑暗中，怎么睁眼都看不清楚。  
突然前头出现了一个光亮的出口，吴世勋快走了几步，挣了出去。  
被光亮一晃，他看清了眼前。  
自己背着手站在书房里，面前是他的父皇。

画面清晰可见，吴世勋却明白这不过是自己做的一场梦，他不过是被魇住了。

对于父皇，吴世勋对他容貌的记忆到如今已经渐渐模糊，在梦中突然出现，还真是起了一身冷汗。父皇在自己面前的高大样子，让吴世勋的思绪一下子回到了从前，自己还小的时候。  
身子痛了一下，像是被人从后面踢了一脚，吴世勋一下子醒过来。

他记不得父皇在梦里说了什么，只有那张隐隐约约的脸在脑海里挥之不去。  
吴世勋坐直了身子，松开了原来攥着镇纸的那只手。  
手掌被按出金鱼身上的纹路来，他用另一只手去摸的时候，感觉自己后背出了一身汗。

他想起来，自己最后一次被父皇打的时候就是在这里。  
一个耳光落在他脸上时，吴世勋的一边耳朵嗡嗡响，什么都听不见了。  
咬紧了牙站在父皇的对面，吴世勋到最后也没有说一句“我错了”。  
往事回首，吴世勋真真不记得到底是为了什么被打，他想，父皇打人大概从来都不需要理由，从小打自己的由头，可以是一句在打完，罚自己跪着时的一句，“你别忘了自己是太子啊。”

吴世勋掏出手帕，揩了揩额头，起身进了内室。

屋里看不到天色，他原以为睡醒之后，天就该亮了。  
可这些天在张艺兴那里过夜的时日太多，有些让他忘记了独眠时的夜有多漫长。  
其实他明明知道，只要自己勾勾手指，不过一炷香，张艺兴就得出现在自己面前。  
可是现在，他不想。

午后阳光太好，晒得他不由得眯上了眼。  
御书房想来是处置政事，让他颇多烦扰的地方。可张艺兴在身边，好像绷着的神经可以松一松。  
张艺兴的声音甜甜的，读诗一定很好听……  
作势合上眼睛，实则偷看着阳光划过张艺兴的头顶，漏在他的胸前时，他顺着 张艺兴的目光看过去，发现他盯着自己桌上的铜钎子。  
吴世勋是习武之人，只消片刻就明白张艺兴的心思。  
一边不露声色摸到了椅下的匕首，一边云淡风轻的开口催促，“快点儿。”

吴世勋翻了个身，说不清心里是什么想法。  
晚膳是皇后准备的，丰盛的不得了，饭后还喝了参茶，这会子只觉得苦味顺着嗓子眼要溢出来。  
他当时在想什么呢？  
老实讲，他在害怕张艺兴动手，  
那样的话，自己就非杀了他不可了。

小庭不知道为什么张艺兴从御书房回来之后就闷闷不乐的。  
主子不说，他自然无从而知，大概是一定和吴世勋有关系。  
这会儿张艺兴已经去睡了，他熄了几根烛退了出来，准备回屋睡觉。

直到小庭的脚步声在耳畔消失，张艺兴才翻了个身，他的后背还在隐隐作痛。

吴世勋抄着铜钎子翻着炉里的香灰，张艺兴盯着他的动作，连眼睛也不敢眨。  
他有种心事被撞破的感觉，不知道吴世勋看没看到，不知道看到了之后要怎样处置自己。  
张艺兴盯着吴世勋骨节分明的手，手上的钎子翻着昏黄的金属光泽，他不敢把视线移开。

炉盖被轻轻盖上，吴世勋笑了笑，“喜欢这味道吗？”  
张艺兴僵了一下不知道回什么，突然被吴世勋拉住了手臂，拉起来按在了墙上。  
待要说话的时候，后背上感觉到了一个坚硬的东西正抵着自己。  
张艺兴还没说话，吴世勋就从后头捏住了他的下巴，让张艺兴看着自己。  
“我告诉你，杀人呢，你最好从这里，”说着，就用铜钎子抵在张艺兴背心上，“捅穿了心，就死透了。”

张艺兴以这个姿势被擒着，下巴痛，背上也痛，咬紧了嘴巴，眉头也拧着。  
吴世勋没有把他放开的意思，捏着下巴的手更用力了些，靠近张艺兴的耳边，“不过，还是得手狠一些，准一些，一次杀不死，死的就得是你了，知道么？”

张艺兴伸手将被子拉了拉，盖到自己下巴的地方。  
窗外的一点点声音都能挑动起他的情绪，他把自己的头也盖起来，这下好了，整个人都遮起来了。  
他的下唇现在还是火辣辣的，兴许是那会儿咬得太紧。  
自己看不到，可想想也知道自己的脸色一定比纸还要白。拳头握得太紧，指甲深深掐着掌心所留下的痕迹已经慢慢平复，可那个位置还有些带着痛感的痒。  
他恨自己的眼神太直白，也恨自己苦心经营的一点点来自吴世勋的信任被自己的冒失所瓦解。  
脸被棉被盖着，呼吸并不顺畅，张艺兴现在只觉得浑身的血都像是在翻腾一样。

于赵筠而言，吴世勋几天没去过南苑是件稀奇事。一度让他觉得恍惚，像是回到了太后才仙去了的那段时间。  
他不知道吴世勋怎么了。  
今天下了朝，才回书房，自己张罗着给吴世勋准备茶点的功夫，看到阿全一溜烟跑过来，“大人，陛下午后要上演武场去。”  
赵筠握着茶壶的手顿了顿，末了点点头，“我知道了。”

待到阿全也走了之后，赵筠才看到因为分神，茶水都洒到桌子上了。  
茶叶的味道在面前弥漫开来，赵筠俯身拿起块帕子擦拭桌子，呢喃了两声，去演武场吗？

吴世勋一向对军事异常重视，北朝人本身也骁勇好战，吴世勋登基之后身体力行，还屡次御驾亲征，演武场自是经常来的地方。  
今儿早起时还不觉得，用过午膳之后，太阳出来了，天气一下子好起来。  
吴世勋骑在马上，被风一吹，只觉得心情舒爽异常。  
出了那黑压压的城，好似一切都是海阔天空，身上虽然披着重重的甲胄，却丝毫不觉得疲累。

赵筠在吴世勋的侧后方，也骑了马随行。  
一帮人前呼后拥的没走了几里地，吴世勋的马突然慢了下来，赵筠循着吴世勋的目光看过去，看到军队的人正押着南朝的俘虏往城里走。  
被押的一行人都穿的破破烂烂的，破碎的衣服缝隙里还能看到鞭痕。

赵筠没有吭气，他太清楚不过了。  
北朝可没有什么优待俘虏的传统，只要被掳了来，先是少不了一顿狠狠地打的。  
进了城大概是要为奴为婢，因此必得一顿打下来，打到不敢有任何忤逆的想法来。  
他在宫里没见过，现下见了这些人都忍不住皱了眉头。

赵筠知道吴世勋看见了，只不过看了一会儿眼神就移开了，脸上没有任何表情。  
还不等他发愣，吴世勋就扬起鞭一马当先，两旁的随从纷纷抓紧缰绳跟了上去。

张艺兴一直睡到午后才起来，前两天的精神头好像消逝了，整个人一下子没了劲儿，连饭也吃不下去。小庭总害怕是他病了，他拦住了要去请御医的小庭，“没事的，可能是那天回来的晚，着凉了。”  
小庭蹙着眉欲言又止，末了也只能勉强的点点头。

张艺兴催促小庭去小厨房看看晚饭吃什么，等到小庭出去以后，起身将房门关上。  
这会儿已经过了一天里最热的时候了，真的静静坐在屋里还有些凉。  
屋子里的光线已经渐渐暗了下来，却远远不到点起烛火的时候。张艺兴一只手扶在椅子的把手上，黑檀的纹路若是留心的话还能摸得出来，可此时他的心事全不在这些小事上。

原先吴世勋来的时候，他愁。  
如今像是生了自己的气不来，反倒让他对自己的前途更为忧虑起来。  
自己的处境，如果连吴世勋都对自己失去了兴趣，恐怕下场连冷宫里的女人都不如。  
皇宫里的人最为势利，他总不能老死在这北朝的深宫里。

可是，可是……

小庭进门的时候，看到张艺兴还坐在原地，表情木木的。  
“公子，公子？”

张艺兴哎了一声，才看清小庭端了盅汤进来，“先喝点汤吧，一天没吃过东西了。”  
小庭见张艺兴没有反应，把汤盅放到张艺兴的面前，然后将勺子递到张艺兴手里。

一盅汤喝到天色都暗下来，汤水放进嘴里的时候咂不出滋味，只觉得是冰凉的。  
张艺兴推开汤盅，起身才要去内室。  
没走几步，后面有急匆匆的脚步跟了上来，他偏头看了一看，就瞥到了吴世勋。

房间里的其他人想必早就出去了，吴世勋进来唯独没有惊动起自己。  
张艺兴一声不吭，才又要把头转回去，却被吴世勋一把抱了起来，快步走到内室，扔在了榻上。

张艺兴的腰被撞了一下，咬着牙硬是没有发出声音。  
才要坐起来的时候，吴世勋按着他的胸口把他的身子按住。  
两个人的脸离得极近，张艺兴能感觉到自己在抖，不知道身子不受控制的抖动是来自于害怕还是委屈，只是这一次他没有在和吴世勋的目光交锋中退缩，低下头去。

吴世勋的话一字一顿，“你当自己是什么东西？你到底想要什么？”  
张艺兴闻言突然笑了，他凑到吴世勋的耳边，“陛下，你爱我吗？你知道自己不爱我的。”

tbc.


End file.
